


Шесть писем (два из них отправлены)

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: And love, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Especially Bucky, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Letters, M/M, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть писем, которые Баки написал Стиву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть писем (два из них отправлены)

**Первое**

_Сан-Маркос, Техас, 12 июля 1934 года_

Hola, Стиви!

Hola — это по-испански здравствуй, меня научила миссис Ройа, то есть, сеньора Ройа, так её здесь все называют. Ещё я выучил с десяток настоящих испанских ругательств, и не надо морщиться (я же знаю, ты это делаешь), во-первых, это заслуга не миссис Ройа, а её сыновей, а во-вторых, к концу августа я буду знать их под сотню, Стиви, обещаю, и перескажу тебе каждое минимум трижды. 

Хотел бы я, чтобы ты увидел всё это: бесконечную пустыню, и кактусы высотой в человеческий рост, и индейцев. Индейцы повсюду, Стив, правда, они называют себя «техано» и не очень похожи на героев твоих книжек, разве что такие же гордые, и волосы у них чёрные и блестящие, как писал тот автор, как бишь его... Забыл, но ты же понял, о ком я, верно? Небо здесь бледное и высокое, как будто выцветшее, а девчонки загорелые и совсем не такие, как в Бруклине, смешливей и проще, и таких задавак, как Рози О'Салливан тут и близко нет. Мы обязательно должны приехать сюда вместе как-нибудь, у миссис Ройа нашлась для меня кровать, значит, и для нас обоих места хватит. А уж работы на ранчо — и подавно (так что не переживай, нахлебниками мы не будем. Знай я, что тут такой «отдых», ещё десять раз подумал бы, прежде чем поехать).

Как прошёл твой день рождения? Смотрел на фейерверк без меня в этом году, красиво было? Миссис Роджерс, наверное, испекла твои любимые блинчики, или тот пирог? Расскажи мне всё, Стиви, я не могу жить в этой глуши ещё полтора месяца без новостей! 

Сейчас ты, наверное, кому-нибудь что-нибудь чертишь, или помогаешь старой миссис Эл с её кошками, или... Дома есть, чем заняться, а я ночами просто лежу и смотрю на звёзды, они такие большие и яркие здесь, совсем не такие, как в Нью-Йорке. Ты бы объяснил это географией, или достал ещё какую-нибудь умную книжку, но, Стиви, клянусь тебе, всё дело в том, что на юге небо кажется ближе. Я покажу тебе, обещаю. Может быть, через год. 

Передавай привет миссис Роджерс и не делай глупостей без меня.

P.S. надеюсь, тебе понравился мой подарок. 

Баки

*

**Второе**

_Беллуно, Италия, 23 сентября 1943 года_

Стив.

Как дела дома? От тебя давно не было писем, знаю, почта работает плохо, но всё равно волнуюсь. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы получаешь мои (и из них вымарывают не слишком много). Сегодня хороший день, и Морита, непонятно, за какие заслуги, поделился с нами плиткой шоколада. Одна на шестерых, только вкус вспомнить, но всё равно здорово. Приятно. Как будто кусочек нормальной жизни. Помнишь, я писал тебе о лагере Маккой, том, где нас тренировали перед отправкой в Европу? Это была такая ерунда, Стиви, подниматься по распорядку, бежать, стрелять (по мишеням, Стиви, не по людям — это настолько проще...), а потом возвращаться в казарму и слушать, как такие же отчаянные парни, как ты — нет, на самом деле до тебя им всем далеко, честно, но в ваших мечтах есть что-то общее — представляют, как они будут бить фашистов по ту сторону Атлантики. Там было совсем не страшно, даже когда мы читали и слушали сводки, знаешь, падали самолёты, горели танки, но всё это случалось с кем-то далёким, не с нами, и только нервы щекотало возбуждением, азартом даже.

Какими идиотами мы были, Стиви.

Я бы хотел рассказать тебе это сам, знаешь, и чтобы была зима, обычная Нью-Йоркская зима, и немного снега, и чтобы мы лежали под всеми одеялами, которые нашли, и ещё под пальто — моим, потому что оно больше, можно лучше укрыться — и я бы говорил, честное слово, я бы рассказал тебе всё: что нет здесь никакого азарта, вообще ничего, кроме тупой мутной усталости, что здесь очень страшно, что я трус, Стиви, но так хочу домой, и что я кошмарно скучаю. По дому, по Бекке, и по тебе, мелкий. Всё бы отдал, чтобы тебя увидеть.

Как хорошо, что тебя здесь нет.

Знаешь, сколько раз я писал эту фразу? Восемь, я помню точно, потому что ни одно письмо с ней так и не отправил, они все лежат на самом дне вещмешка в пропитанной воском обёртке, рядом с теми письмами, которые я получил из дома. От тебя. Бекка тоже писала мне пару раз, представляешь, да-да, она не очень хороша в этом, и делает ошибок даже больше, чем я, зато на полях нарисованы красивые цветы. Я почти забыл, как они выглядят. 

Мне кажется, здесь ничего уже не сможет цвести; повсюду выжженная земля, пустая и чёрная, и остовы домов. Ты заходил когда-нибудь в мёртвые деревни, Стиви? Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю, что нет — и, чёрт возьми, Стиви, я должен сделать всё, чтобы тебе не пришлось и впредь, человек не должен такое видеть, понимаешь? Только не ты. 

Напиши мне, Стив. Пожалуйста. 

Увидимся после войны.

Баки

*

**Третье**

_Лимож, Франция, 18 января 1944 года_

Какого чёрта, Стив.

~~Я не для этого пошёл~~

Надо было догадаться, что ты всегда всё делаешь по-своему, надо было остаться и приглядывать за тобой. Конечно, отговорить тебя у меня бы не получилось, даже я не настолько наивен, чтобы надеяться на это, но я мог бы оказаться рядом с тобой, знаешь, тоже попасть в эту программу, пройти хренов эксперимент. Не позволить тебе быть одному.

Господи, Стив, какой ты стал.

Этой англичанке стоит запастись терпением. Её ждут непростые времена, если она решила связаться со Стивом Роджерсом, верно? Уж я-то знаю. Но она выглядит так, как будто может справиться. Я действительно так думаю, она... Она мне нравится, Стиви, и если ты говоришь, что она хорошо отнеслась к тебе ещё до всего — значит… В общем, я рад, что агент Картер ценит в людях не только мускулы. Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, Стиви, не упусти свой шанс, и ради всего святого, не молчи и не теряй время. Не делай, как я.

Если бы ты увидел это письмо (нет-нет-нет, я допишу его и сожгу, мне просто нужно сказать, понимаешь, хотя бы бумаге), ты бы покачал головой и улыбнулся: «Ты, Бак? Ты никогда не терял время, любимец всех девчонок из Бруклина». А я бы наверное и сейчас не набрался смелости сказать тебе; сейчас точно бы не набрался, Стиви, у тебя наконец-то есть всё, чего ты достоин, точнее, пока не всё, но будет обязательно, и ты сможешь после войны жениться на своей англичанке, вырастить кучу белобрысых детей, назвать старшую дочку Сарой. У тебя есть многое, а будет ещё больше, и я не хочу, не могу, не буду мешать тебе в этом. Раньше попробовал бы, рискнул, знаешь, перед Аццано ты снился мне всё время, снились твои губы, глаза твои невозможные, худое тело — я его наизусть помню, каждую родинку, Стив, каждый шрам, остававшийся у тебя, когда я не успевал, не приходил вовремя. Я думал, что вернусь — если вернусь — скажу тебе, потому что это хранило меня здесь, на войне, и потому что я не струсил, пошёл, попытался стать таким же, как люди, которыми ты восхищался (я так хотел, чтобы ты всегда восхищался мной, Стиви, чтобы ты…). Сейчас ты странно смотришь на меня, потому что я почти не прикасаюсь, не обнимаю тебя, не хлопаю по плечу, Стив, дело не в тебе, просто там, в Аццано, я толком не помню, что было, но во мне будто выжгли что-то, надломили внутри, испачкали, я весь покрыт копотью и грязью, и я не хочу так — став таким — трогать тебя. 

~~Люблю~~

Всегда твой, Баки

*

**Четвёртое**

_Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, 21 мая 2014 года_

кто ты такой друг задание я не помню себя почему я тебя помню кто ты кто ты почему так шумит в голове почему там одно слово стивстивстивстив

Стив.

*

**Пятое**

_Лондон, Англия, 4 июля 2015 года_

С днём рождения, Стив.

Да, представляешь, я вспомнил — и твой день рождения, и фейерверки, и звёздно-полосатый костюм. Было непросто, я до сих пор не знаю всего, но оно возвращается: вспышками, частями, это как собирать мозаику из белого на белом, когда всё сливается в одно и у тебя не хватает кусочков, а края тех, что есть, никак не совпадают. Смешно, как я цветисто говорю, то есть, пишу, на самом деле, говорю я редко: не с кем, да и не хочется, мне не нравится, как звучит собственный голос.

Когда началось весной в Соковии, не мог оторваться от телевизора. Даже к себе один притащил, маленький, плоский и цветной, смотрел репортажи, кое-как удержался, чтобы не отправиться туда — так хотелось тебе помочь хоть чем-то. ~~Кажется, из меня это уже не вытравить.~~ Вы неплохо справились, а? Хотя Мстители звучит очень… Смело, наверное. Ну, хорошо, что вы не Старк-люди или что-то такое, с сына Говарда, если он хоть каплю похож на отца, сталось бы вас так обозвать.

Я помню Говарда, Стив. Седого, с белыми волосами, в дорогой машине. Это точно не война, позже, не знаю, когда, не могу вспомнить дату. Я убил его, Стив, Говарда и маленькую красивую даму, сидевшую на пассажирском месте. Я прочитал недавно, это была его жена, Мария. Господи, Стив. Я мог убить Картер, твою красивую англичанку, у меня уже был приказ, его изменили в последний момент, отозвали, не знаю, почему — это я тоже вспомнил недавно. 

~~Ты бы простил меня, Стив? Ты бы искал меня тогда?~~

Если я всё-таки решусь отправить это письмо...

Ты ищешь меня, я понял ещё до того, как убраться из Америки. Ты и твой друг (рад, что не причинил ему серьёзного вреда, он, кажется, надёжно прикрывает тебе спину). Прости, я не могу вернуться, точно не сейчас, может быть вообще никогда; я опасен — для тебя в первую очередь (чёрт, я не знаю, когда у меня день рождения и как звали мою сестру, но легко представляю, как ты сейчас упрямо наклоняешь голову, твердолобый, как всегда). Правда, опасен.

Я не хочу воевать, Стив. Я так устал воевать.

Интересно, что бы ты сказал на это? Мне кажется, я знаю: ты бы сильно нахмурился, так, как делаешь, когда нужно обсудить что-то важное. Между бровей появились бы морщинки, короткие и прямые, но глубокие — боже, Стив, как я их ненавидел, они всегда обещали проблемы. Ты бы нахмурился, а потом сказал: «Я тоже не хочу воевать, Бак, но я не могу просто отойти и смотреть». 

Знаю. Ты никогда не мог. 

Иногда я просыпаюсь от собственного крика и помню всё. Иногда я не помню ничего кроме тебя. Я... держусь, Стиви. Держусь.

Надеюсь, сегодня ты не один.

 ~~Джеймс~~ Баки

*

**Шестое**

_Ваканда, 2 июня 2016 года_

Стив. 

Так странно писать тебе это, сидя напротив и глядя, как ты пишешь своё письмо Старку. Я... Мне жаль, правда. Мне очень-очень жаль, я немного помню Говарда, ещё молодого, в войну. Он был хорошим человеком. И я не хотел, чтобы.

Прости, что опять взваливаю всё на тебя. Прости, что не могу помочь вытащить твоих друзей, я им обязан и не забуду этого. Для того, кто должен был следить, чтобы ты не попал в неприятности, от меня не слишком-то много пользы. (По плану, на этом месте ты должен улыбнуться, я же почти шучу). 

Господи, Стиви, мне нужно столько тебе сказать.

Надеюсь, когда эта штука внутри моей головы придёт в норму (дружище, я и сам слышу, как жалко это звучит, давай попробуем ещё раз: когда ты в очередной раз спасёшь меня от этой штуки внутри моей головы), я смогу... Мы сможем придумать, что делать дальше. Если ты, конечно, захочешь. Я-то точно захочу, потому что и рад попробовать, как это, без войны, но она как будто прицепилась к нам, да? Идёт следом, не отставая ни на шаг. Наверное, пора перестать от неё прятаться и надеяться, что не зацепит — мне самому, Солдат-то никогда не бежал от схватки, просто не знал, что так можно. 

Знаешь, когда я увидел тебя в той квартире в Бухаресте, я разозлился, потому что всё пошло к чёрту, всё, что я два года собирал, но обрадовался тоже, какая-то часть меня, та, которую я старался запихнуть поглубже и вспоминать пореже, была совершенно счастлива. Тот смешной Баки из прошлого пришёл бы в восторг от такого, говорю тебе, это же такая история — куда там книжкам про индейцев. ~~Кажется, я писал тебе про это когда-то. Скажи, писал?~~

Спасибо, Стиви. За всё. 

Не делай слишком много глупостей без меня. 

~~С любовью, твой~~ Скоро увидимся.

Баки


End file.
